


everybody wants to love you

by jules2001



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, fab and al are so in love, fabulibert ftw, julian doesn't know how to receive affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules2001/pseuds/jules2001
Summary: jules/albert/fabInspired by rostam’s “bike dream”.“Two boys, one to kiss your neck and one to bring you breakfast”.
Relationships: Julian Casablancas/Albert Hammond Jr., Julian Casablancas/Fab Moretti, Julian Casablancas/Fab Moretti/Albert Hammond Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	everybody wants to love you

**Author's Note:**

> title from japanese breakfast's psychopomp.
> 
> pls enjoy i love these boys so much

Warm, golden sunlight filtering through blinds is what wakes Julian up. Actually, no, it's the feeling of a weight beside him in his bed that does the trick. Or maybe, the smell of blueberry pancakes at whatever time in the afternoon it happened to be.

"Hey, Jules... you up, babe?"

He's squinting and sees the figure across the room before the words reach his ears. Julian rubs the sleep out of his eyes and starts to sit up, but a hand on his hip stops him.

"You can still relax," Fab murmurs, breathing softly against Julian's neck. Julian sighs, fully opening his eyes and welcoming the sight of Albert holding a tray with a stack of three pancakes, strips of bacon, a tangerine, and a glass of milk.

"What's this, guys?" Julian breathes out, tilting his head at Albert's small smile. Fab is getting closer by the second, a brush of lips against Julian's jaw.

"A surprise," Albert jokes, taking a step toward the bed. Albert swallows and bites his tongue to refrain from remarking on the thin white t-shirt adorning the singer's body. It's large, and it makes him look so small.

"Aw, man," Julian scratches his scalp, adjusting his body so the tray can be placed in his lap, "this is, this is sweet. Really sweet, I didn't expect this."

"That's what makes a surprise," Fabrizio emerges from the side of Julian's neck, taking the tray of food from Albert and placing it down, "Breakfast at 2 pm. Yeaaah."

Albert sits on the side of the bed, rubbing his hand up and down Julian's bare leg. "We just thought you deserved a little TLC."

Fab nods his head, agreeing, watching Julian intently as he picks up the fork and takes his first bite of food. There's a slight blush highlighting his features; he's looking down, chewing softly, Albert rubbing his leg, Fab mouthing words against his neck. It's almost overwhelming. He's not used to being taken care of.

"It's really good," Julian raises a hand to talk with a mouthful of pancakes.

"I'm no Gordon Ramsey, but," Albert throws Julian a smug look, and the singer bursts into a smile. A blue smile that is, and the guitarist is almost cooing. When Fab giggles into Julian's neck, the frontman shivers. Albert takes notice, and readjusts to cover his legs with the blankets. Pausing his chewing for a second, Julian looks up at Albert, and the guitarist swears he has never seen Julian so comfortable, and yet so embarrassed. He clearly didn't know what to make of the affection.

They're silent for a few minutes (save for Fab's humming, sending vibrations down Julian's spine, and Julian's chewing). Julian can't help it-- he's wondering why they're being so warm and loving. Did he forget a holiday or occasion of some sort? Did he win a bet he forgot about? 

"Julian, you think too much,"  _ Julian. _ Albert was being serious. "I can always tell. What's on your mind, baby?"

Curse his blank zoning-out face. Also, curse Albert for his use of pet names. Fabrizio sits up and Julian instantly misses the warmth.

"I just… why?" He takes a moment to think about what he wants to say before continuing, "Did I do something to deserve this? It feels… unmerited."

Julian instantly wants to bite back his words as he watches Albert shake his head, giving him this…  _ disappointed _ look. He doesn't even bother to look at Fab as he knows it's a mirror image.

"Jules, you… you didn't  _ do _ anything, you just  _ are. _ We love you, we want to do nice things for you."

"Yeah," Fab chimes in, placing a soothing hand on the man's knee, "I don't even think you have a clue how much we care about you."

Julian shakes his head. "I don't understand it," he mutters under his breath. Incredulous, Albert takes the breakfast tray and places it to the side. Before Julian can protest, Albert leans over and places a kiss on the singer's lips, soft but firm. He pulls away, breathless from such a small action. Julian looks at him like he just won the lottery. 

"God, you're so fucking beautiful, Jules, who wouldn't want to love you?" Albert breathes, dropping his forehead against Julian's shoulder, "I know you don't understand, but from our point of view, it's all we want to do…"

Julian swallows thickly as Fab continues to hum. "You think I'm beautiful, Al?" 

"He's not the only one," Fab reaches down and intertwines their fingers, Julian's large, lanky hand in his rough one. Julian bites his lip, smiling to himself as Albert lays his head on his lap. He didn't think he deserved this, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try to enjoy it. Especially when Fab returns to whispering sweet nothings into his neck, and Albert traces shapes into his exposed thigh. 

"Thank you," Julian mumbles, using his free hand to tangle into Albert's curls. "I needed this."

"Well yeah, working so fucking hard all the time, you deserve this every morning," Fabrizio blurts, causing Julian to scrunch up his nose and grin. 

"Yeah, Fab? You wanna make me breakfast in bed every morning?" Julian teases, squeezing his hand. He wouldn't mind it, not at all. 

\---

Julian somehow ends up falling asleep in Fab's arms, Albert tangled between his legs. Albert decides he will get better at cooking. Fabrizio decides he wants to learn every inch of Julian's skin. They both decide they have their whole lives to try.


End file.
